


The Blood Fic

by Danisnotatop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisnotatop/pseuds/Danisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil like to change it up sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MMM! Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account SerenityBulrey4!

I rolled over in bed snuggling closer to my sleeping boyfriend of six, almost seven years. "Lion, wake up!" I said poking his cheek, he groaned but kept his eyes stubbornly shut. "You asked for it, Phil." I said as I rolled over and straddled his hips and started tickling his sides. He started to squirm beneath me but kept his eyes shut, "Bear, I'm tired, go away." He said, his voice laced with sleep.

"No, we have things to do. More importantly we have doing to do!"(A/N, you know What I Mean.) I said, my hands resting on his chest. Finally he opened his eyes, resting his hands on my hips. "Alright Dan, you win. Now give my good morning kiss." He said, mischief glinting in his dazzling blue eyes. I smiled triumphantly down at him before leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer crashing our lips together. All of a sudden Phil bit down on my lip, hard, I squealed in pain and surprise and pulled away. I lifted my hand to my lip to find blood running down my chin, "Phil, what the Hell? Why-" I was cut off by Phil sitting up and licking the blood off my chin. I looked in his eyes and saw that his eyes had a glazed over primal look, he looked nothing like the sweet innocent boyfriend I was used to seeing. 

"MMM!" Phil moaned leaning in to kiss me again. Despite me being slightly scared and confused I let myself be lost in the kiss. My boxers were beginning to tighten and I started to grind myself against Phil to gain friction, Phil bit down again, even harder than before. Instead of pulling away I moaned at the sensation and the taste of blood. I felt the blood run down our faces when Phil bit me a third time. I bit down on Phil's lip to see his reaction, his grip tightened even more and he moaned into my mouth, I could feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers as I grinded down on it. 

All of a sudden Phil pulled away only to shove his hands in my hair and yank my head back. Phil latched on to my neck biting down hard, this time tearing some of the skin off completely and swallowing it. Blood ran down my neck onto my bare chest. "PHILLL! PLEASE!" I moaned looking at him, my blood dripping down his face making him look like a vampire that just got done feeding. In one swift motion Phil had us laying down with me beneath him. He lifted my hips and pulled off my boxers then proceeded to take of his own boxers and shirt. 

Phil started biting his way down my body, every few bits hard enough to draw blood. He got to my right nipple and bit down until blood was flowing out then did the same to my left, I arched my back up into him. It hurt but at the same time I loved the feeling I thought as small whimpers and moans escaped my mouth. He kept going lower and lower until I felt his warm mouth develop my throbbing erection. He took me all the way down, the head hitting the back of his throat, he started to bob his head faster and faster and still faster. I could tell I was close but I refused to go that easily. It was becoming all to much I started thrust my hips mercifully fucking Phil's mouth. He placed his hands on my hips stopping me, he bit down on the tender meat. I whelped in pain as blood started oozing out. 

Phil lifted his head a trail of saliva mixed in with blood hanging out his mouth. He reached over in the night stand and pulled out the cock ring sensing I was close. he put in on me his eyes never leaving mine. "Phil, don't forget to take this off." I said slightly scared. He smirked, "I Would never forget, Love." He moved off of me, "Now, roll over, on your hands and knees." I did as he said. He got behind me, then he drug his nails down my back drawing blood in the process. "Alright Dan, get ready." He said dipping his fingers in the blood. He shoved two of his blood coated fingers in me stretching me. He thrusted and scissored me open, he added another finger and continued to until he felt I was ready. He took his fingers out, I whined loudly from the lack of contact. He scraped up more blood that was still coming from my back and coated his erection in it.

He grabbed onto my hips, positioning himself at my entrance. "I want to hear you scream." He whispered in my ear causing shivers to go through my body, I nodded. He pushed in, he held nothing back, he pounded himself into me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, it felt amazing I've never felt this much pleasure before but at the same time it hurt. "SCREAM FOR ME YOU LITTLE WHORE! SAY MY NAME! I WANT TO HEAR YOU!" He yelled at me. His hips snapped into me harder and harder. If it was for that damn ring I would have been sent over the edge! It became unbearable. "AHHHHHHH!!! HARDER PHIL! MAKE ME YOURS!" I screamed/moaned. He moaned along with my screams and pounded harder into me. His thrust started to get messier and messier. He reached around and pulled the ring off as he came, I came along with him instantly. He continued to thrust into me riding out his orgasm, our cum mixing in with my blood. 

Phil collapsed on top of me and kissed the back of my neck. "That was fun! Ready for round two Dan?"


	2. Gender Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Pheona like to change it up sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I was bored and on my period.  
> I'm making this a bit different!

I over in bed snuggling closer to my girlfriend of six, almost seven years. "Lioness, wake up." I said poking her soft rosy cheek. She just groaned and snuggled closer to the covers. "Alright Pheona, you asked for it." I said as I rolled over straddling her hips and tickling her sides. She started to struggle underneath me but kept her eyes shut. "Bear, leave me alone and let me sleep!" she grumbled, her voice husky from sleep. 

 

"But we have things to do." My hands gently massaging her breasts. "Alright Danielle, you win. Now give me my morning kiss." She said. I smiled at her as she sat up. "How bad are your cramps this month?" I ask before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine, pulling away after a few seconds. "Don't feel a thing. What about you?" She said, mischief shining in her clear blue eyes. "Not a thing." I mumbled as she leaned in to kiss me again. her hands tightened around my waist and pulled me closer. Our tongues danced in passion. Suddenly Pheona bit down on my lip, blood started to drip down my chin. "Pheona, what the Hell? Why-" I was cut of my her tongue gliding over my chin licking the blood off. She had a fierce, almost primal look in her eyes, she looked nothing like the sweet girlfriend I was used to seeing.

"MMM!" She moaned leaning in to kiss me again. Despite being scared and confused I let myself get lost in the kiss. My underwear began to get damp, not from the period blood. I began to circle my hips trying to get some pleasure. Pheona bit down again, even harder than last time, her hands squeezed my bear thighs. Instead of pulling away I moaned at the sensation of the blood flowing down our faces. More blood flowed out when she bit down a third time. I bit down on her lip. Her grip got even tighter and she moaned into my mouth. I ground myself harder into her hips. 

She pulled away, shoving her hands in my hair and whipping my head back, she started sucking on the sensitive skin on the side of my neck. She bit down, this time tearing skin off and swallowing it. Blood flowed out of my neck flowing down my bare chest, droplets disappearing under my bra. "PHEONA, PLEASE!" I moaned looking at her, my blood dripping down her face making her look like a vampire that just got done feeding. She reached around unhooking my bra and sliding it off and I tugged her shirt off, our bare chests pressed against each other. 

She laid me down, her laying on top of me. She began to bite her way down my chest, every few bites hard enough to draw blood. She got to my right breast, roughly kneading it and sucking on my nipple. All of a sudden she sunk her teeth into my nipple and bit down until blood welled around it. I gasped and arched my back into her. She moved on and did the same to my left breast. She continued her way down until she reached the waistline of my underwear, she grabbed it between her teeth and pulled them down leaving me completely naked, the period blood was already staining the bedsheets. Pheona licked the blood that was on my thigh and reached up racking her nails down my chest. "AHHH!" I cried out. blood was oozing out of the marks she made. She attached her lips at my vagina, swirling her tongue around my clit. I cried out in surprise when she roughly shoved her tongue inside me. I wrapped my legs around her face holding her in place as she roughly licked me, I rolled my hips into her face.

She grabbed my legs and moved them so she move. She began biting my thighs leaving marks and bleeding a little. She shoved three fingers inside me with no warning. I looked down at her, she was between my thighs, her black hair wet with sweat. She smirked up at me, she pumped her fingers in a fast steady rhythm. She quickly removed her fingers when I started to thrust my hips into her fingers. She sat up between my thighs and licked her period blood covered fingers clean, she never took her eyes off of mine. She grabbed my thighs and pulled my legs farther apart, she licked her lips looking at my dripping wet hole. Suddenly she pushed her whole fist into me. I screamed in pain, agony, surprise and an odd sense of pleasure. "That's right babe, scream for my like the little slut you are!" She told me taking out her fist and slamming it back into me. "OHHHHH! PHEONA! PLEASE!" I screamed. "ARE YOU MY LITTLE WHORE?! DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN MY FIST IS INSIDE YOU?" She yelled back at me.

"YES, I'M YOURS! I LOVE IT WHEN YOUR HAND IS IN ME!" I screamed as she thrusted her fist in me repeatedly. "I'M CLOSE! PPPHHEEOONAA!!" I yelled as I came. I clenched my thighs around her arm riding it as I finished my organism. She pulled out and collapsed on top of me kissing my forehead. 

"That was fun. Ready for round two, Danielle?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
